charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Turner
"You can't always control what you feel, but you can control what people see."- Ben to CJ about his nature. Benjamin Turner is the younger child and of half-demon Cole Turner and witch Lizzie Turner. He is also the younger brother of Ella Turner and is also a part-demon part-witch from his familiar heritage. Being the daughter of a half-demon and a witch, Ben is said to be a uniquely powerful hybrid. Besides the basic powers of a witch, such as spell casting, potion making, and scrying. Ben also has the powers of Energy balls, shimmering and shapeshift. Ben is of the Turner family and is of a long line of demons. History Early Life Ben Turner was born September 8, 2011 to half-demon Cole Turner and witch Lizzie Turner in Charlotte, North Carolina after his parents got married. Appearance Ben is a fairly handsome young man looking a lot like his father. * Hair: Ben has light brown hair that he wears tousled with gel, and unlike his sister, he doesn't really change his hair a lot having only ever changed the way he gels his hair going from spiked to gelled back. He also began to get stubble when he was sixteen. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Ben is a very attractive young man who has tan skin, blue-gray eyes, which he inherited from his father, and light brown hair that he wears tousled with gel. He has also been seen with some stubble on occasion. He is on the shorter end of average height at five foot eight with a lean, athletic build. Ben also has a scar on his hip from an energy ball. * Wardrobe: In terms of style Ben is usually seen wearing trendy clothes, such as designer slim-fit jeans, solid-colored v-neck tshirts, and hoodies, vests, or jackets in neutral colors. He hates dressing up and will rarely ever wear a suit. He also wears a St. Christopher given to him by his mother and a ring with the letter "T''" for his surname Turner which was given to him by his father. 'Personality' Ben is an intelligent and charming young man who has demonstrated an exceptional ability to use his cunning to manipulate others around him, yet he can be kind, compassionate person who simply wanted entry into the pack. Despite his compassionate and caring persona, he has shown himself to be ruthless in his pursuit of belonging with him being unable to feel a sense of belonging especially since his mother died. He is extremely good at reading people, and knows exactly what to do or say to manipulate them into reacting how he wants and was once believed to be a sociopath yet it was found that it was just a mask for his way of dealing with his mother's passing. Like most Ben can be fairly impulsive and does occasionally believe that he acts the way he does to protect his father and sister, although she can annoy him by her critique over their father. However after creating a life in California his personality starts to change with him no longer being as ruthless and manipulative feeling free to be himself and expressing a selfless side and has created a real connection with CJ Jenkins with the two often playing off one another. His selflessness also created a great development in his emphatic side and he is very willing to do what he can to protect both his sister and CJ, even putting himself in harms way to protect them. '''Powers and Abilities' Active Powers * Shimmering: The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. * Shapeshift: The ability to alter one's physcial shape. Like his father, Ben can shapeshift between his demonic and human sides at will though his appearance is more human than his father. Although he can also shapeshift into animals mostly being a black coyote. * Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the son of a half-demon, Ben has been trained to fight by his father Cole. * Temporary Powers: As a half-demon, Ben is temporarily able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Ben was a student at Washington High school, and unlike his sister he struggles a lot with school although despite that he is also in AP Biology making his father Cole believe that Ben is just not trying in school. Having made the move from North Carolina to San Francisco, Ben went from a well versed student to simply not trying although when he develops a relationship with CJ, he starts to get more involved with him also joining lacrosse again as well as doing weights. Relationship Ella Turner ' Ella is Ben's older sister. From a young Ben has always had a mixed relationship with his sister with him being eight years younger than her. Although growing up he often got annoyed by Ella being critical of their father, who he is very close with. 'Cole Turner Cole is Ben's father. For as long as he can remember Ben has always been very close with his father and often spends a lot of his time with his Dad, even being annoyed when Ella is being critical of their father. He enjoys spending time learning about his powers and learning to fight Etymology * Benjamin: The Benjamin is a popular given name for males, derived from Hebrew בִּנְיָמִין‬, Binyāmīn, translating as "Son of my right hand", though in the Samaritan Pentateuch, the name appears as, "Binyaamem" "Son of my days". It is often shortened to Ben, and sometimes to Benny, or Benji. Benjamin is also a patronymic surname. Like many biblical names, it is popular in the Jewish, Christian and Muslim faiths alike, having many variant forms in other languages. * Turner: Turner is a common surname originating from Normandy, France, and arrived in England after the Norman conquest with the earliest known records dated in the 12th century. The origin of the name comes from Old French "Le" meaning "The" and "etourneau" meaning "starling", thus giving LeTourneau (pronounced "le'turner'"). Trivia * Ben was named after his paternal grandfather Benjamin Turner. Category:Characters